Love Heals All Things
by LadyGreenleafofMirkwood
Summary: Richard has a relapse that Jonah helps him through. Then they get to leave and be happy together. Sequel to Nightmares and Love.


It's a sunny day as I sit with Richard at the game table. What was supposed to take about a week has taken three so far. I feel bad for him. We are still in the same room, but the walls now have artwork on them. The furniture has been rearranged so we could put the beds together. As part of his therapy, Richard has been drawing pictures of us as the happy couple we are. It serves as a reminder of the good times on the bad days. His face is in a scowl as I try to think of something to cheer him up. I can't think of anything at that moment. This is one of the bad days, unfortunately. Dr. Quack has a new assistant. The one that saw us a few weeks ago said that she couldn't work with people like us. Whatever that meant. I see the new assistant enter the room out of the corner of my eye and look up. She says that Dr. Quack needs to see Richard and for me to go back to the room. I smile at Richard and pat his hand comfortingly. He just continues to scowl and goes with the assistant. _I love him, but his worsening condition is breaking my heart._ _ I will be there for him, though._ Richard was getting better, but then the nightmares crept back in. I could feel him tremble in my arms at night. I'd kiss his forehead and hold him tighter. I want to take the pain away so we can go home. The creatures no longer come around. We got rid of those demons, but there's something else that just won't go away. I sit on the bed and look at the drawings. There's one of us holding hands and smiling. He drew that after it was decided that I could stay to help him get better. I will forever treasure that one. Suddenly the door bursts open and I see Richard. There are tears streaming down his face and his eyes are puffy and red. I get up and hug him, walking back towards the bed as I do.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer and just hugs me tighter. He's crying harder now. Whatever Dr. Quack said must have been difficult for him to hear. I run my fingers through his hair and hum a soft rock song that he's played. It has the calming effect I was going for. He pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Don't you fucking dare leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"The doctor said your mom is coming to get you."

"Like hell she is. I'm staying here with you. They will have to sedate or kill me before I'll go. I love you so much."

He kisses me with such passion that it says everything he wanted to say. A knock at the door breaks us apart and Richard sits on the bed.

"Enter," I say.

The door opens and I see my mom. _Shit! I didn't think she'd be here today!_

"Get your things; we're going home."

"No! I'm staying here with my boyfriend whether you like it or not."

She looks around the room at the drawings and sees how happy I look in them.

"Are you truly happy here, Jonah? You have no real reason for being here anymore. Your therapy ended weeks ago."

"Yes, Mom. Since meeting Richard, I've been the happiest I've ever been."

She sighs knowing that my mind is made up. She also saw how upset Richard still is.

"Fine, you can stay. It's nice to meet you, Richard. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

She leaves and Richard turns to me.

"Do you think she really likes me?"

"Yeah, Babe, I do. I think she realised I wouldn't leave without you."

I lace my fingers in his and kiss his hand.

"I love you, Jonah. Thanks for never leaving me."

I press my forehead against his and kiss his nose.

"We'll get through this. I won't let that shithead of a doctor and my mom get in the way. I think all we have to worry about is the doctor, though."

Richard yawns and I gently push him to lay down. He turns on his side and I wrap my arm around him. Richard falls asleep within minutes. I lay there thinking about what's going to happen when we get out of here. _ I don't want to keep living with my mom. I want to live with Richard in our own place. Maybe I'll talk with my mom to see if she can help. _I fall asleep soon after that. I wake up to feel Richard shaking me. I open my eyes and see a wild, scared look in Richard's eyes.

"Hey it's ok."

"I'm going to drown! If not here, then in my dreams or in my past. I can't escape it. It's like a tide that just keeps coming, there's no shore, and one of these days I'm going to trip," Richard says panicked.

"Look at me! I'm not going anywhere. We will be ok. The love I have for you is pure and wonderful. Think of that when bad times come. Think of these," I say as I point to the drawings.

"You're too good for me," Richard says as he goes back to sleep.

A couple of weeks go by with Richard improving everyday. He has moments of darkness, but he looks at or thinks of me during them. We are told that we can leave. I call my mom, and she comes to get me. I tell her that Richard doesn't have a place to go home to. She knows by the tone of my voice that I'm not leaving him, so she says that he can stay with us.

"Thanks, Mom," I say with a smile.

We've been living with my mom for a few weeks when the neighbours decide to move and sell the house next to us. I ask my mom about buying it for me and Richard.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm as sure as the nose on my face. Plus we'll be close if anything happens."

"Ok, I'll do it for you. Have you talked to Richard about it?" she asks with a smile.

"No, but I'm sure he'll say yes to it."

Later that day, Richard and I are laying in bed. I'm playing with his hair, something I'll never tire of.

"Babe, I've got a question or two."

"Go ahead."

"How far are you willing to go for me?"

"As far as you're willing to take me."

"Ok, good because Mom is going to buy the house next door for us."

Richard looks up at me with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

I remove my fingers from his hair as he sits up to face me. He kisses me happily.

"Our own place, I can't believe it."

"Yeah, and knowing my mom there will be a housewarming party."

A few days later the realtor puts up the sold sign and we move in. My mom throws us a housewarming party, just like I knew she would, a couple of days later. Richard and I are very happy in our new home. Our love healed and cured his hurts and fears.


End file.
